<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Tip of Your Tongue by FireEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395155">On the Tip of Your Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye'>FireEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomad!V.  Fun with trilled <i>R</i>s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V/Jackie Welles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Tip of Your Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How the <em>fuck</em> do you do that thing with your tongue?”</p><p>Jackie raised an eyebrow at the woman currently using his lap as a pillow with his fingers threaded through her hair.  Careful not to jostle her, he fidgeted a little in his seat.</p><p>“You know, I could ask you the same question, but I’m not sure we’d be talkin’ the same thing.”  The look V gave him suggested they would not, in fact, be talking the same thing, and moreover he was straight up curious to know what in the hell she meant.  “What <em>thing I do with my tongue</em>?”</p><p>“That... thing.  The thing... the... <em>err</em> thing.”</p><p>“The <em>err</em> thing?” he echoed, still no closer to understanding what she meant.</p><p>“The... fucking... <em>thing</em>,” she struggled to explain.  “The thing it sounds like you’re purring.”</p><p>Jackie stared at her, a quizzical smile on his face as he tried to understand what the fuck she was talking about.  Then, somewhere in the back of his inebriated brain, the gist of an idea rattled loose.</p><p>Tentatively, he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and rolled an <em>r</em>.  “What, <em>that</em>?”</p><p>V clapped her hands together, and jabbed a finger at him.  “<em>That</em>.”</p><p>His fingers grazed hers, but her hand dropped before he could catch it.  Still, he had to chuckle, mainly because she was grinning like a fiend and her enthusiasm was catching, especially over so ordinary a thing.</p><p>Jackie made the sound again.  V stifled a giggle, and tried to imitate it.</p><p>“Uhuh.  Tip of the tongue.”</p><p>He demonstrated once more.</p><p>Managing to get one arm splayed across his lap and an elbow on the table, V propped herself up.  She lifted herself up until she was facing him, and gave a drunken little sigh of contentment when he combed her hair back out of her eyes.  Staring him down, she took a deep breath, and tried it one more time.</p><p>It was a little garbled, not<em> quite </em>right, but the effort was there.</p><p>“Hey, almost,” Jackie told her.</p><p>The praise got a bright smile.  V shimmied upwards until she could fully lean back on the table, propping herself up on both elbows.</p><p>After a second thought, he rolled forward and followed her up, groping for her hands.  V drew one knee up under his elbow as he pinned her to the table, and Jackie’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Mainly because she had that look on her face – the one that he only ever caught fleeting glimpses of when they were sober, occasionally when they were drunk, and that always made him wonder if there was more to all this than she let on.</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>Leaned down.</p><p>Evaded her as she tilted her face towards him, and ignored the lurid little croon of confusion that followed.</p><p>Instead, Jackie pressed his mouth to the soft, sensitive spot between her ear and her neural port, and trilled an <em>r</em>.</p><p>She broke down into a fit of laughter, and he cracked up, snickering into her shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Humble aside opinion: silly drunk characters are the best.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>